Forgive me
by Supercidergirl
Summary: its only a dream,what could possibly happen'kirstyxElliot.my first ever fanfic.rr please.chapter 3 now up! Read the Authors note for my challenge!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic! Ever!!! So please go easy ! constructive criticism welcome.

This is a kirstyxElliot fic

Disclaimer-I own a tin of chicken soup and a case of cider , fuck all else !

**Chapter1**

'I must be dreaming' ,kirsty whispered to herself,

'but where am I ?' she pondered.

Kirsty was still dressed in her elegant white nightgown as she slowly wandered through what appeared to be a lush grassland, covered with many wild flowers, poppies were visible.

The night sky was clear and the moon shone bright and full as Kirsty continued venturing in no particular direction at all.

She had walked for maybe twenty minutes when she spotted a dark shape in the distance

'What the hell?', kirsty muterred to herself.

The shape stayed put, watching Kirsty approach.

Kirsty was apprehensive at first but thought _'hey it's a dream ,what could happen?'._

She began to pick up pace but found no matter how fast she went or how far she had travelled ,the shape remained in the distance.

She stopped to rest briefly to catch her breath , a slight bead of sweat dripping down her spine.

Kirsty looked up towards the shape to see it turn and walk slowly away from her.

It was another person.

'Hey wait!' kirsty called out.

At that she started running again to catch them.

The grass under her feet felt cool as she ran ,a light breeze picked up ,blowing her long curly brown hair from her face.

**( The strangers point of view)**

'My god she's more beautiful than I remembered' the stranger thought out loud.

He could not move,the sight in front of him literally stopped him in his tracks .

The girl,well woman more like-kirsty took his breath away,she looked likean angel with her white nightgown flowing around her and her hair blowing in the wind.

'What am I doing,she wont want to see me ,who am I kidding? She probably hates me after everything I have put her through and I don't blame her'.he muttered sadly.

The stranger looked on as kirsty stopped to catch her breath.

She looked up at him.

'i…I cant do this, I cant face her', he said in a panic.

He turned to leave, to walk away, what had he been thinking? Invading her dreams ,thinking she would forgive him.

'Im sorry kirsty', he said sadly.

'Hey wait!', kirsty called again

He kept on walking, he wanted to stop, turn around, fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

That the second they first locked eyes when she had released him from his curse that he fell for her.

But he couldn't do it, he was afraid of what she would say.

She would tell him she hated him for what he done and never wanted to see him again .

He kept walking.

But she kept calling ,it truly broke his heart to ignore her.

'please stop, I just want to talk to you', kirsty called out.

The stranger kept on walking, he was walking towards a small bonfire that was flickering in the wind.

'fine ,you obviously don't give a damn, ill just go!' kirsty shouted in anger.

He stopped abruptly, that had got him, he just stood there looking into the fire in front of him.

He had no choice now , he had to face her.

Kirsty saw him stop by the fire.

'Finally'she muttered exasperated.

X-**TO BE CONTINUED-X**


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to Artemis of the Shadow and t0mb0y for taking the time to review! Cheers guys!

**Disclaimer- **once again I own buggar all! I still have a crate of cider though.

**Forgive Me-Part 2**

Kirsty slowly made her way towards the bonfire and the waiting figure.

The closer she got the more she could see of them.

She realised it was a man, just a little taller than her and with a slim physique.

What did he want and why was he in her dream?

She could now see that he was wearing a uniform.

A green jacket complete with a thick brown belt , olive trousers, black boots and cap.

She guessed he was in the Army ,an officer maybe.

But it looked like a really old fashioned uniform ,like the ones worn by soldiers from the WW1/2 era.

As she got a bit closer a thought crossed kirsty's mind,

'Where have I seen this man before?' she wasn't sure.

Kirsty was now standing beside the man, staring at his face.

While he kept gazing into the fire.

Then something in her head clicked.

'My god…it's you isn't it? I remember now from your photograph', kirsty whispered in disbelief.

She now recognised the soldier ,he was the Cenobite leader Pinhead.

But he was human.

Elliot slowly raised his head to look sideways on to Kirsty.

The glow from the fire reflecting on his face only served to remind Kirsty how handsome he was.

'Why are you in my dream?' Kirsty asked softly.

'To say thank you', Elliot replied softly.

'For what ?',she asked.

'For releasing me from Hell, my curse .Helping me become human again' .he replied

Kirsty wasn't sure what to say ,she never thought she would see him again.

'And for forgiveness .I am truly sorry for what I have done to you Kirsty ',his voice sounded softer sadder.

Before Kirsty could say anything Eliot turned to face her.

'I know I don't deserve to be forgiven ,so if you want me to leave I promise I will never bother you again ,I am truly sorry'his voice had become shaky.

He was staring at the ground .Head down ,he was waiting for her to slap him or scream at least.

Kirsty couldn't take her eyes off him.

At one point the sight of him as a Cenobite scared her half to death,he was powerful, evil and capable of many horrors .

But looking at him now ,as a human ,she knew what he did was not the real him doing it but a brainwashed Cenobite duty bound by hell to commit such acts.

Minutes passed, they felt like years.

Elliot could not take the silence, so he slowly turned to leave, when Kirsty grabbed him by the hand.

'Wait ... please' she whispered softly.

Elliot turned to look at her , feeling a bit more braver and hopeful to look into her eye's.

Then looked down towards her hand holding his ,her other hand had landed further up on his arm.

His heart was racing

'I forgive you' Kirstys voice was barely a whisper.

Elliot wasn't sure he had heard right and just stood there with a confused look on his face.

Seeing his reaction Kirsty couldn't help but giggle softly at his dumbstruck look.

'You what?...come again?' he said warily.

Kirsty was still giggling.

'I said I forgive you' she replied with a smile.

For the first time in a long while,Elliot smiled.

'Maybe if im not pushing my luck then ,we could maybe start over?' he asked hopefully.

Kirsty thought for a moment.

'Ok, my names Kirsty' she said silkily as she held out her hand to him.

'Elliot' he replied as he took her hand softly in his.

Kirsty couldn't help but stare at their joined hands.

'Nice to meet you ,please tell me your hobbies don't include S and M cause if they do im outta here!'

Elliot burst out laughing.

Kirsty couldn't help but think she liked the sound of his voice when he laughed and thought he had quite a handsome smile.

Kirsty slowly stepped closer to him.

**X-TOBECONTINUED-X**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the third and final chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **yeah still bugger all, don't even have any cider left dammit!

**PART3-FORGIVE ME**

Kirsty wasn't sure what she was doing.

Whatever it was, it felt good. Right.

Elliot had stopped laughing at her sly dig at him and noticed her coming closer.

'_Oh dear fuckin god!' _Elliot thought to himself nervously.

He wanted her so bad, had done for a while.

But now with the moment at hand he couldn't help but feel like an awkward teenager.

His heart was thundering now.

He slowly put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer.

Kirstys heart was racing as well.

She was now in the ex-cenobite leaders arms.

She gently put her arms around his neck.

She was only wearing a thin nightgown so she could feel every bit of his body against hers.

They were both looking deep into each others eyes, their faces mere inches away.

Elliot closed the gap and placed a feather light kiss on kirstys lips.

Kirsty pulled him in closer as the kiss turned more passionate and their tongues met.

Hands were everywhere as Elliot brought his hands up and caressed kirstys now rosy cheeks.

Kirstys hands were lingering over his chest then back to his neck.

They stood like this for a few moments more.

Both in need of breath stopped hesitantly, foreheads still touching, lips barely apart.

As they slowly caught their breath and stole small kisses from each other.

'Elliot' Kirtsy spoke softly.

'Yes, your not having second thoughts about us are you?' Elliot replied worriedly.

'No its not that, its just, I wish this wasn't a dream' Kirsty stated sadly as she traced her finger softly across his face.

Elliot placed another kiss on her lips.

Then moved to whisper in her ear.

'Who said this was a dream?'

**-THE-END-**

Let me know what you thought of my first Hellraiser fanfic! 

Good/Crap ending?

Thanx for reading!


	4. Authors noteChallenge

**Authors note**

Hi everyone thanks for reading my first Hellraiser fic.

I know it was short but it was a bit of a warm up for future fics.

I'm currently working on a few ideas for another longer story revolving around Elliot/pinhead and kirsty.

And yes there will definitely be a lot of pinhead not just Elliot (he deserves a bit of love too!)

**So here's where the fun starts!!!**

I have a few ideas of my own for the next fic but I want YOU GUYS! the readers to pick!

(kind of a peace offering to the people I made cry for making the last fic so short, sorry artemis of the shadow!:) I have had a word with myself!

You can take your pick from :

**IDEA 1:** Kirtsy has recurring dreams of pinhead /Cenobites/an Army officer.

She does research on a certain Captain 

Decides to help him if he agrees to help her find her father.

**IDEA 2:** Hell has rules/ '_Commandments too you know'._

When these are broken there are dangerous repercussions.

Frank escapes/ renegade cenobite on the loose/loophole ?

Goes after Kirsty

Duty bound cenobite leader must protect her. Becomes protective of her.

**IDEA 3: **Pinhead did not die in Hellraiser2. Kirsty saved Tiffany…then went back for him.

**IDEA 4: **Her dark angel, always there to protect her, save her, loved her.

Gives up forever to be with her (Think 'City Of Angels')

Well guys there's a few of my ideas.

If you have any ideas you would like added feel free, it's your story.

You've got till next week -15th September to decide.

I recommend using the Hellraiser forum on here to decide, swap ideas- lets get the Hellraiser community together!

Catch you all later xxx


End file.
